


【宽歪】Our Song

by vekol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vekol/pseuds/vekol
Summary: 宽歪HP AU





	1. Chapter 1

或许是因为克罗斯平时就挺安静的，等到和他一起坐在公共休息室复习的瓦拉内注意到的时候，克罗斯可能已经默不作声地盯着窗外看了老半天了，厚重的魔药学课本也被随手搁在膝上闲置。

“Toni？”瓦拉内喊了他两声，克罗斯才回过神来望向自己，“外面有什么吗？”

“……没什么，只是好像快下雨了。”

“是吗？”瓦拉内看向窗外阴沉沉的天空，“不知道晚上的天文课会不会停，这天气实在太冷了。”

克罗斯漫不经心地嗯了一声，忍不住又朝窗外看了一眼。

他原就坐在窗边，从拉文克劳的塔楼往下斜望，便能看见连接西侧两栋塔楼的石桥，桥上站了两个人正在说话，长袍被凌冽的北风一阵接着一阵吹得在空中翻飞。

罗伊斯穿得不算多，看上去挺冷的，此刻他双手拢紧肩上的斗篷，显得有些侷促地和面前的女孩子说话。

这下就真的有点尴尬了。

罗伊斯低着头，礼貌起见，在脑中匆匆确认了两遍眼前女孩子的名字才迟疑却诚恳地开口：“谢谢你邀请我，Valeria，真的……”

女孩子听出他的话外之意，偏了下头，金发因而垂到肩上，视线没从罗伊斯的脸上移开：“但是你已经找好舞伴了？”

听见她这么说，罗伊斯不由得有些放松地笑了，手指搔了搔脸颊，含糊地承认：“嗯，算是吧。”

“行吧，”她耸了耸肩，很干脆地露出笑容，“也是，格兰芬多的级长兼魁地奇队长没有舞伴才奇怪呢。”

罗伊斯只能跟着微笑，甚至不大确定这个时候自己该不该说声抱歉，但最后他选择不说这句话，至少如果换做自己的话，他是绝对不希望对方道歉的。

他实在不大擅长这种事情，自从上一次圣诞舞会的时候他就对此深有感悟了，在两人之间维持了几秒微妙的沉默时罗伊斯有些走神地想着，他正想再开口说些什么，然而有人先一步抢在他之前打破了沉默。

“Marco？”

罗伊斯抬起头，克罗斯正从石桥的另一端走过来，罗伊斯这才反应过来，他们刚才就站在拉文克劳的塔楼前说话。

罗伊斯不免觉得更加尴尬了。

面前的女孩子在克罗斯走向他们的时候明显紧张了起来，大概是没料到他们说话时会有人忽然出现，脸也一下子变红了。等到克罗斯走到他们身边，她礼貌性地匆匆和克罗斯嗨了一声，接着便回过头，很快地对罗伊斯道：“没什么事了，我马上还有课，先走了，回头见Marco。”

“回头见。”罗伊斯说，目送着她往拉文克劳塔楼的反方向快步离开，才回过头看向克罗斯，难免有些紧张，但连他自己都想知道为什么。

“嘿。”罗伊斯试图轻快地和他打招呼。

“我在塔上的窗户看见你了。”克罗斯解释，看上去坦然又直接。

果然，罗伊斯想，哦了一声充作回应，没打算就此多说什么。

克罗斯也没再说话，罗伊斯索性不管他，前进一步趴到石桥上，装作对眼前阴郁的天空和一陈不变的森林景色忽然特别感兴趣的样子，眼角余光捕捉到克罗斯跟着他趴到石桥上往外看的动作。

在某个瞬间，罗伊斯差点没在两人异样的沉默中笑出声来，这实在太滑稽了，明明冷得要命，他们还站在这装模作样地看风景，如果被人从拉文克劳塔楼上看见，肯定会觉得他们莫名其妙。

但克罗斯和他一起做着这种莫名其妙的事情总能让罗伊斯心情好得不像话。

过了好一会，克罗斯才重新开口：“你下堂课是什么时候？”

罗伊斯挑了下眉，有些诧异地转头看向克罗斯。

克罗斯的表情没什么变化，甚至看都没看他一下，就像只是单纯随口问问似的，但不知道为何，罗伊斯觉得克罗斯就是故意这么问的。

罗伊斯又把头转回去，把视线重新落到森林里的某一处：“……今天下午没课了。”

这次换克罗斯哦了一声，旋即又确认似的问他：“回头见？”

这下罗伊斯终于忍不住笑出声来，朝他摆了摆手：“回头见。”

克罗斯也跟着笑了，转过身开始往拉文克劳塔楼的方向走。

圣诞节就快到了，何况今年霍格沃茨因为三强争霸赛还会举办圣诞舞会，罗伊斯已经经历过一次了，那个时候他还不是级长，但也知道这种非常时期学校的气氛再诡异也是正常的。几乎所有四年级以上的学生都选择留在学校过圣诞节，走廊上成群结队的女孩子们彼此交换着心照不宣的眼神和微笑，罗伊斯努力装作完全无知无觉的样子，避免和谁不小心对上视线，进入塔楼之后直接一路向上，一直到看见六楼那尊波里斯的雕像才停下脚步。

罗伊斯走得很快，以至于他说完口令进入级长盥洗室时还有些喘。

关上门后，他掏出魔杖在门上念了个咒将门锁上，回过头便看见克罗斯坐在偌大的浴池边。

“欢迎光临？”克罗斯揶揄地笑着说。

“这不公平，”罗伊斯一脸不高兴地抱怨，“从你们公共休息室来这里近太多了。”

“是你自己要绕路的。”克罗斯耸肩，“你直接穿过我们休息室过来有什么关系。”

“你们的门环问专问些奇怪的问题，要我回答它的问题我还不如直接绕路。”罗伊斯一边说着一边走了过去，他已经有整整一个星期没有来这里了，意味着他也有一个星期没有和克罗斯偷偷约会了，此时竟油然生出了点怀念的感觉。

起因是一个罗伊斯如今回想都觉得幼稚的赌约，他当时不知怎么回事，脑袋一抽就提议要赌谁会先忍不住开口和对方说话。

罗伊斯喜欢打赌，并且灵感来源广泛，可能有些过于广泛了。克罗斯立刻皱起眉头，不怎么欣赏这个主意：“你确定要赌这个？”

罗伊斯十分认真地点头，还伸出手指对他做了个噤声的手势。

克罗斯拿他没辙，索性随他去了。过了两天，格兰芬多在和斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛获胜，比赛结束后罗伊斯一整天亢奋得要命，到了晚上和克罗斯约好的时间，一见面就抓着克罗斯说个不停。罗伊斯一开口说话，克罗斯就忍不住浅浅地微笑起来，笑着听他说了半天，罗伊斯原本心情就好，看见克罗斯这么对自己笑心情又好上几分，便忍不住直接凑过去亲他。

“所以，”克罗斯任他随心所欲地亲了一阵，才贴在他唇上说，连嗓音都带着笑，“这一次赌注还是算我赢了？”

“…………”罗伊斯是真把这件事忘光了，不死心地回答：“我们再赌一次。”

这下罗伊斯是真较真上了，历时整整一个礼拜。

罗伊斯走到浴池前，在克罗斯身边坐下，这一次不忘在吻他之前事先声明：“这一次算我赢。”

克罗斯没有反驳，他实在看不出赌这个究竟有什么意思：“下次别再赌这个了。”

“好。”罗伊斯配合地说，听出他话中的那点埋怨，单膝跪到他的腿间，讨好地亲了亲他。

当你拥有一个长得好看又相爱的男朋友时，打这种赌确实是挺浪费的。一个星期的时间对于十七岁的青少年而言已经足够难熬了，罗伊斯坐在浴池边搂着克罗斯的脖子和他接吻，一边模模糊糊地想着－－虽然罗伊斯总觉得滥用级长职权这么使用级长盥洗室不大好，这个偌大而奢华的盥洗室对气血方刚、想象力又过于丰富的青春期少年也实在太过刺激了（基于罗伊斯的亲身经验而言），然而一群住校的学生哪还有更好的选择呢？罗伊斯实在不好意思像某些同年的男学生那样，用几个金加隆把室友打发出去，好把女朋友带进寝室独处。

他们的躯体隔着长袍急切地相互磨蹭，但过不了多久身上的衣服就被嫌碍事地尽数脱下来堆在脚边。克罗斯的手在他的腰上揉了几下，接着一路往下，覆在他敏感的腿根处来来回回地抚弄，这让罗伊斯在接吻间隙不禁发出了点微弱的呻吟声，反手将克罗斯搂得更紧了。

罗伊斯的反应比往常还要激动，克罗斯也被他影响，称不上温柔地将他向后推到大理石砌成的墙上，将两人胯间紧贴着的阴茎同时圈在手里，原就微勃的两根性器就着掌心的热度被握在一块频频相互挤压，很快便完全勃起，胀大到单手几乎握不住的程度。

背靠着墙的罗伊斯红着脸急促地喘息，克罗斯着迷地盯着他看了一会，凑过去在他耳边小声地喊他的名字，罗伊斯匆匆地抬眼望了他一下，便会意地跟着伸出左手和克罗斯一起握住两人腿间器官，上上下下地撸动起来，换来克罗斯在他耳垂上一阵细细碎碎的啃吻，刺激得罗伊斯受不了地抵在他肩上浑身抖了抖。

两人的手指在彼此充血变硬的性器上交缠厮磨，这个画面已经够令人面红耳赤了，克罗斯却还嫌不够似的，一边抚弄罗伊斯腿根处的囊袋，一边在他耳边催促般地指示：“用力点，Marco，往下，弄你自己的前面……你这几天有没有在这里一个人偷偷做？或是在格兰芬多的寝室里？”

罗伊斯的脸变得更红了，没有回他的话，却还是听话地照做，拇指探到自己的阴茎前方，指腹贴着顶端的小孔施力揉弄，无论是那处一点点渗出的体液还是这种无异于在对方面前自慰的动作，都无可避免地让他更加兴奋了，感觉性器甚至在自己手里一抽一抽地跳动着。

他们就这样紧贴着彼此站在浴池边相互撸动了好一会，等到罗伊斯差点就这样被弄得射出来的时候，才听见克罗斯又开口。

“Marco，你能不能……转个身，”克罗斯自己的声音都控制不住地夹杂着喘息声，前半句话恍然像是客客气气的征询，然而在罗伊斯依言转过身去后，克罗斯紧接着又以一种不容商量的语气宣布：“我要操你的腿。”

罗伊斯还没来得及表示意见，他的大腿已经先一步被克罗斯朝两边微微分开，接着克罗斯便整个人从他身后覆了上来，硬挺的性器先是顶在自己的腰椎处，接着缓缓地向下滑，挤进了罗伊斯大腿间的缝隙，罗伊斯的身体因为莫名的紧张而有些僵硬，却不妨碍克罗斯的阴茎开始在他腿间一下下顶弄的动作。

罗伊斯腿间温热的皮肤上有些汗水和克罗斯方才留下的星星点点的前液，然而却不够作为克罗斯能尽情和罗伊斯腿交的润滑，反而让克罗斯的性器在他大腿之间蹭弄的动作更像一种下流的调情了，克罗斯在听见罗伊斯因为被自己的前端顶到阴囊而发出的难耐呻吟时，不由得也变得有些急躁，他低头看了看，最后在浴池边的水龙头和脚下散落的衣物之间，明快地选择了直线距离更近的那个。

罗伊斯在克罗斯短暂地从自己腿间抽身时还迷迷糊糊的，在他茫然地趴在墙上侧过头回望的同时，克罗斯的声音从身后响起，罗伊斯第一时间还没能反应过来。

然而下一秒罗伊斯感觉到自己腿间带着凉意的湿润感就瞬间懂了：那是克罗斯拿了魔杖在给他下制水咒。清水湿嗒嗒地顺着大腿不断往下淌的感觉让罗伊斯无比羞耻，他立刻难以置信地怒喊：“操，Toni！”

“好，马上。”克罗斯刻意曲解他的话，显然一点也没觉得这有什么大不了的。

魔杖被随手扔到一边，克罗斯将罗伊斯的双腿并拢，让他浑圆挺翘的屁股顺势向后抬高，正对着自己，这个姿势让罗伊斯起伏的身体曲线显得更加诱人了。他的胸膛重新紧紧地贴到罗伊斯的背脊上，同时握住自己粗长胀大的阴茎向下挤进罗伊斯夹紧的大腿之间，重新抽插进出了起来。

克罗斯把他的双腿弄得很湿，在方才的润滑之下，这种模拟性交的律动变得容易许多，火热的性器摩擦着罗伊斯大腿根部反复地用力抽动，将罗伊斯双腿间的皮肤都磨得有些发红，刚开始克罗斯贴着他在他耳边哑着声音让他夹紧时，罗伊斯还能骂上两句脏话，然而没多久就在下身敏感处不断被顶弄刺激的快感之下发出暧昧的呜咽和呻吟。

这种和平时截然不同的性爱既色情又羞耻，克罗斯就这么使劲地向前摆胯操着他的大腿，硬挺的前端不断抵着他腿间的阴囊和会阴处反复蹭弄，后方的臀肉断断续续地被克罗斯的囊袋撞得发出啪啪的声响，又酥又麻的异样快感接二连三地自尾椎处往上窜，这样的刺激中还带来一丝令人不满足的空虚感，让罗伊斯只能浑身颤抖着下意识地夹紧双腿，渴望能更加强烈地感受下身每一次冲击带来的快感。

克罗斯在他的双腿间操了很久，甚至一度按着罗伊斯的手臂不让他自慰，等到罗伊斯受不了地扭动着身体催促他时，克罗斯才松开他，拉着他的手一起握住罗伊斯身前饱胀通红的阴茎撸动，这让罗伊斯在他怀中抖得更加厉害了。随着克罗斯在他身后一连串狠狠的抽插，两人终于一前一后地射了出来，白浊的精液将他们紧贴在一块的下身弄得一片黏腻。

被压在墙上站着被操了这么久，高潮之后的罗伊斯只觉得自己浑身泛酸，尤其是大腿，克罗斯落在他肩脊上和颈侧的亲吻虽然甜蜜，但对他被过当使用的肌肉没有多少帮助。他爬到浴池边上，调整了个舒服的姿势靠到墙上，便闭上双眼半躺着低低地喘息。

“下午在桥上的时候，”过了一会，克罗斯开口了，这几个字落下之后罗伊斯立刻紧张地睁开了眼睛，“是有人找你做圣诞舞会的舞伴吗？”

罗伊斯很肯定克罗斯当时没听到他们说话，但在现在这种时期，这实在不难猜到。

“……对，呃，我拒绝了。”罗伊斯的心脏在胸腔里狂跳着，他原本预想的是该找个气氛更好的时候，自己能更体面更帅气地说出口，很久之前他就该这么做了，但他知道这下他再不说，克罗斯肯定要抢先一步说了，这可不行，于是他飞快地接着说：“Toni，想跟我一起去圣诞舞会吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

人类是一种非常容易产生错觉的生物，并且遗憾地，无论是在麻瓜世界科学日新月异的突破，或是魔法世界巫术魔药的研究进展，这都无法阻止人类的这种认知失调，其中一种格外常见的错觉，叫做“我觉得他喜欢我”。

罗伊斯此刻就觉得自己这段时间以来都被这种可笑的错觉给骗了。他看着克罗斯被一个女孩挽著手走进舞池跳舞，怎么也没办法将目光移开。开场的第一支舞曲悠悠地响起，是经典的华尔兹，然而罗伊斯的心情实在轻快不起来。

他还以为克罗斯喜欢他，他真的这么想过。四年级的圣诞夜，第一次参加霍格沃茨圣诞舞会的罗伊斯心中五味杂陈。

克罗斯是拉文克劳的追球手之一，和罗伊斯一样在升上二年级后便早早进了各自学院的魁地奇队。罗伊斯第一次看见克罗斯打魁地奇是被凯尔－－当时他们的队长兼击球手拉着去看拉文克劳对赫奇帕奇的比赛的时候。

“拉文克劳的一个追球手去年毕业了，没想到居然找了一个二年级小鬼补上，”凯尔坐在他身边，在人群中嘈杂的说话声和欢呼声中对罗伊斯大喊着解释，同样是“二年级小鬼”的找球手罗伊斯没来得及抗议，“哦……不过这个二年级小鬼飞得可真不错。”

凯尔说得稍嫌保守了，罗伊斯想，克罗斯的飞行动作非常漂亮娴熟，做起来显得一点也不费力似的。赫奇帕奇的击球手一开始大概是看准了他年纪最小，不断把游走球往他身上打，想借此防止拉文克劳得分，然而很快就发现这完全是浪费时间，一点用也没有：克罗斯总是能在被游走球击中之前灵活地避开，其中几次克罗斯抓着扫帚在空中急速爬升的时候，游走球就这么从他腰侧几英寸的地方堪堪擦着他的长袍呼啸而过，与此同时，克罗斯还能把球漂亮稳妥地传出去让队友得分，仿佛丝毫不受影响。

过了一年，原本都是和赫奇帕奇一起上魔药学的格兰芬多开始改和拉文克劳一起上这门课。罗伊斯原本是对魔药学这门课没什么兴趣的，他对于调制魔药总是很容易丧失耐心。

学期初第一堂课上，克罗斯和巴斯克斯、阿森西奥两人坐在同一桌，当教授让全班两两一组配制魔药时，克罗斯回过头来，恰好和身后的罗伊斯对上视线。

克罗斯抬了下眉，朝他伸出手：“Toni Kroos，嗨。”

“……Marco Reus。”罗伊斯停顿了一下才握住他的手。

在课堂上和克罗斯这么互相自我介绍不知为何让罗伊斯高兴之余又有些失落。去年格兰芬多和拉文克劳的比赛上可是自己抓住的金色飞贼，好吧，罗伊斯本来不是那种会把一场比赛反覆一提再提的人，但他还是觉得，至少面对克罗斯，自己值得比这样生疏得仿佛初次见面的对话要再好上一些些的待遇。

“能和我一组吗？”克罗斯接着问，指了指身边的巴斯克斯，平铺直叙地说：“他们两个怕生。”

罗伊斯愣了愣，巴斯克斯和阿森西奥倒是先不满地叫嚷着抗议了起来，罗伊斯忍不住笑了。

“当然行。”他飞快地回答，克罗斯抓起自己的课本果断地抛弃了巴斯克斯和阿森西奥，在他们俩吵吵嚷嚷的笑骂声中坐到罗伊斯身边。

罗伊斯忽然觉得魔药学没那么讨人厌了。

这当然是各种意义上的，克罗斯的魔药学很好，罗伊斯很快就发现，和克罗斯一组最有效率的方式是听克罗斯怎么说自己就怎么做，这么一来不但每堂课的作业完美达标，甚至还能时不时在搅拌坩埚里的魔药半成品时聊上几句。

克罗斯不管在魁地奇球场上还是魔药学课上给罗伊斯的第一印象都是安静不多话的感觉，几乎和罗伊斯相反，这让罗伊斯一开始不免感到稍微有些棘手，拿捏不好和克罗斯搭话的频率——尽管这样的情况也就只限于学期初那几堂课。不得不说克罗斯的外表看上去实在太具有欺骗性了，就算两人交头接耳地小声讨论即将到来的魁地奇世界杯聊得热火朝天，被点名挨骂的依然只有罗伊斯一个人。

“你别笑了。”在第二次被点名并因而让格兰芬多被扣了两分的罗伊斯无奈地说，他们的魔药学教授非常生气，认为罗伊斯“缺乏对魔药学的基本尊重”。相反地，坐在他身边的克罗斯正看似专注地低着头翻课本，认真研读上头的步骤说明，但罗伊斯的经验告诉他克罗斯其实根本在偷笑，“这不公平，我难道能一个人和自己聊天聊上整整一堂课吗！？”

听他这么说，克罗斯肩膀一抖一抖地笑得更加停不下来了，罗伊斯不满地踹了他的椅子一脚。

等到克罗斯终于笑够了抬起头来，又恢复了平时那副一本正经道貌岸然的模样：“下次他再点你的名，你就说你是在和魔药说话，在调配时和魔药说点话能让魔药效果更好。”

罗伊斯半信半疑地看他：“……真的会有用吗？”

“你试试？”克罗斯又笑了，露出脸颊上浅浅的酒窝，罗伊斯一瞬间觉得就连克罗斯的笑容都带着迷惑性，那好像有点不妙，但罗伊斯一时也说不清楚究竟是为什么。

除了那些似真似假、有时候罗伊斯都拿不准是不是克罗斯的冷笑话的建议之外，总体而言，克罗斯在魔药学课上仍算是个乐于助人的同学。学期中一次上课，全班花了整整一个多小时做原料的准备，要将种籽从一颗颗硬邦邦的青色果实里取出来。

“你……”克罗斯看着罗伊斯不得要领地戳着手里的果实戳了半天，犹豫了一下，最终还是不忍心地开口阻止，“这种果实不便宜，你饶过它们吧Marco。”

罗伊斯也很委曲，他看了看课本上的图鉴，又戳几下了手里硬得像石头似的果实，挫败地小声嘟哝：“我觉得这果实根本还没熟。”

“不是那样，”克罗斯说，干脆侧身靠过来，朝他伸出手，“……手借我一下。”

下一秒，罗伊斯的手就被克罗斯连着那颗果实一起握进手里了。

这个姿势让两人一下子靠得非常近，而克罗斯的掌心很暖，温度直接熨贴在罗伊斯的手背上，拇指则一边按着罗伊斯的手指，微微施力引导他：“你从底部慢慢往上摸……摸摸这里，有个节对吗？”

罗伊斯的反应慢了半拍，只能愣愣地盯着克罗斯近在眼前的侧脸，发出含糊的音节附和。

克罗斯顾着低头解释，没有特别注意他的表情，又握着他的手继续说下去：“你从这个节下方稍微施力往里边推……行了，如果真的没熟的话这里是推不动的。”

种籽擦过罗伊斯的手指落在桌上，然而罗伊斯根本看也没看一眼，克罗斯这时才将他的手放开，抬起头来看着罗伊斯的眼睛微笑。

罗伊斯与人相处一向放任直觉和心情，大而化之，但这是第一次他迫切地希望自己能读懂一双眼睛里笑意背后的每一条成因。

还有，他的眼睛未免也蓝得太好看了吧，罗伊斯无可救药地这么想。

在三年级结束之前，罗伊斯觉得他喜欢上了克罗斯。

这很尴尬，又很烦人，整整两个月的暑假，罗伊斯大概花了一半的时间在烦恼要是明年他们的魔药学没有和拉文克劳排在一块该怎么办，剩下一半的时间则全都用来看魁地奇世界杯了。

罗伊斯在霍格沃茨的第四年始于魁地奇世界杯决赛的落幕，从学期初开始，整个霍格沃茨城堡都因为三强争霸赛而沉浸在一种跃跃欲试的亢奋情绪里，这不免让罗伊斯感到更焦躁了，尽管他的年纪不到无法参赛，何况他的焦躁也和三强争霸赛没什么关系。

十一月底的一堂魔药学课上，罗伊斯一边搅拌着坩埚里不断冒着泡的紫红色液体，一边看着克罗斯在一旁用银质短刀将乌头根切成一段段细丝－－一起上了一年多的课之后，克罗斯已经了然于心，如果珍惜魔药原料的话，这种事情最好还是别交给罗伊斯来做。

罗伊斯有些心不在焉地瞧了一会，终于按捺不住，压低了音量开门见山地抛出问句：“Toni，你想和我一起去霍格莫德村吗？”

克罗斯手上的短刀蓦地偏了几吋，手里的乌头根被切了一大块下来。克罗斯先把那一块切坏的乌头根挑出来放到一边，才抬起头来看向罗伊斯：“下个周末？”

罗伊斯点点头，没有意识到自己正屏息等待对方的回答。去霍格莫德村对于四年级的学生已经是十分稀松平常的事情了，显然一起去的对象才是重点。

“好。”克罗斯定定地看着他说，语气听上去像是有几分慎重，接着在被经过的教授点名前，克罗斯匆匆地把桌上切好的乌头根一口气全扔进了坩埚里，锅里的魔药开始冒出热腾腾的蒸气来，把克罗斯的脸都熏得有点红。

我觉得我真的喜欢他，罗伊斯情不自禁地又一次这么想。自从第一次意识到这件事之后，每一次见到克罗斯时这个念头都像是一块沉甸甸的烙铁压在心头上，烫得吓人，令罗伊斯心神不宁，就算他再竭力想表现得和往常一样也还是免不了有些别扭，他希望克罗斯没有发现。


	3. Chapter 3

幸好在两人一起去霍格莫德村的那天，罗伊斯自觉除了早上远远地看见克罗斯提早在约好的地方等着自己时因为紧张和懊恼而显得反常之外，一切都还算顺利，一开始克罗斯还奇怪地问了句他怎么了，大概是觉得罗伊斯今天过于安静了，被罗伊斯用天气太冷这样的蹩脚理由含混地带过。

“之后去三把掃帚喝一杯吧。”克罗斯提议，他们在人满为患的蜂蜜公爵店里被人群推着向前，挤到柜台前结账。学期初第一个霍格莫德村开放的周末，像是蜂蜜公爵这样的名店总是被很多初次造访的三年级学生挤满，克罗斯不得不在罗伊斯结完帐后抓住他的手，笑着将他半拉半拖地从人群中解救出来。

在这种阴冷潮湿的天气，三把掃帚热气腾腾的黄油啤酒应该被列为霍格沃茨餐厅的常备菜单选项。显然这么想的并不只有克罗斯和罗伊斯两人，他们在刺骨的寒风中推开酒吧的门走了进去，在进到店里后，必须侧着身才能勉勉强强地从拥挤的人群和坐满的小桌子之间穿过，最后终于在吧台最尾端的边上找到两个空着的高脚凳。

“你刚刚买了什么？”坐在吧台边上的好处是不需要再穿过人群去点单，在等他们的黄油啤酒时，罗伊斯好奇地凑过去看克罗斯的提袋。

克罗斯大大方方地敞开袋子让他看：“都是巧克力，回去要寄一点回家。”说完，克罗斯偏头想了想，从袋子里抓了一把巧克力出来，放到罗伊斯手上，“给。”

罗伊斯一下子脸红了：“谢谢。”他跟着伸手探进自己的袋子摸索了半天，最后才艰难地在里头找出一种算是最正常无害的糖果送给克罗斯。

所幸克罗斯的反应不算糟，在看见他手里的薄荷蟾蜍糖后立刻愉快地笑出声音来，高高兴兴地接了过去：“这个我还没试过，它会在胃里跳得很厉害吗？”

“嗯，所以最好别在饭后吃，除非你想装病逃课，上周Mesut靠这个逃了魔法史，跑去占位子看赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林的比赛。”而且居然还没帮他占位子，害得自己下课后到了球场根本找不到什么好位子，Mesut实在太不够朋友了。

“只是逃魔法史的话也不需要靠这个吧，反正那个教授也不怎么管，随便找个理由都行，用来逃变形学说不定有用。”

他的语气让罗伊斯不由得狐疑：“……为什么你说得好像你逃课很有经验似的。”

克罗斯沉默了一下，表情忽然变得有些微妙，但还是老老实实地承认：“还好，只是去年逃了太多堂魔法史，差点挂科。”

罗伊斯立刻缺乏同情心地拍着桌子大笑起来，原本踩在高脚椅上的两条腿也跟着兴奋地腾空晃来晃去。

“我还以为你是那种乖巧的好好学生呢？”

“看起来像而已。我一年级第一次和Lucas说话的时候把他吓到了，他的表情好像在说‘原来Toni Kroos还会开口说话啊’”

罗伊斯笑得更开心了：“这真不怪他，我一开始也这么想。”

克罗斯懒懒地靠在桌边，斜着眼睛看他：“那现在呢？”

……现在我喜欢你。罗伊斯差点没点没管住自己让这句话脱口而出，只能略显生硬地将这个话题含糊带过：“至少你的魔药学很好啊，还是算好学生吧。”

大概是他接的这句话实在太烂了，克罗斯哦了一声，过了几秒才回话：“大概是因为我很喜欢……”他又停顿了一下，定定地看着罗伊斯，“魔药学吧。”

这下他们还真的合力把天给聊死了，罗伊斯尴尬地想。万幸的是，克罗斯旋即又提起了魁地奇：“上周赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林的比赛你去看了吗？”

“看了。”罗伊斯很快地说，甚至有些如释重负的感觉，“今年的斯莱特林要比去年棘手不少，不只是最新型号的扫帚，他们今年的守门员……”

“反应很快，还很擅长从球门区组织进攻。”克罗斯在罗伊斯还在思考用词时接着评论道。

两人点的黄油啤酒在他们热烈地讨论魁地奇时被推到桌前，克罗斯举起啤酒杯和罗伊斯的碰了一下。原本就不大的桌面因为两杯黄油啤酒而显得更加拥挤了，罗伊斯拿着酒杯的左手手臂无可避免地和克罗斯贴在一块，没办法，他是左撇子，在和人同桌写字或是喝啤酒时总是很容易碰到这种状况。

酒吧里的人实在太多了，他们挤在吧台边上一个不起眼的角落，克罗斯坐在最里边，连肩膀和膝盖都和他紧挨在一块，罗伊斯能隔着长袍感觉到克罗斯身上的暖意，再加上热腾腾的黄油啤酒，让人全身都暖呼呼的。罗伊斯一时有些贪恋这种亲昵的温度，忍不住悄悄地将凳子向内挪了几吋，想靠得更近。

天啊，我这么做简直像是在偷吃他的豆腐，太无耻了。罗伊斯心里满怀罪恶感地忐忑不安，紧张之下脑子里也千头万绪地乱成一团，他甚至都不清楚自己在说些什么了，只知道大概和魁地奇有关。等到他回神，自己已经一个劲地说了老半天，克罗斯也没打断他，这让罗伊斯觉得自己有点傻。

“……你干嘛不说话。”这下换罗伊斯埋怨克罗斯过分安静了。

“在认真听你说话。”克罗斯理所当然地说，接着像是发现了什么很有趣的事情似的，望向罗伊斯的眼睛抿着嘴唇微笑起来。

露出这种表情的克罗斯让罗伊斯有些没辙，他没再追问克罗斯是在笑什么，只能低下头小声地咕哝：“是这样吗。”

克罗斯嗯了一声，没再说话，把手里空了的酒杯推到一边，然而手臂还是和罗伊斯的紧贴在一块，甚至罗伊斯觉得克罗斯似乎靠得更近了。

下一秒罗伊斯就发现这并不是自己的错觉，克罗斯确实靠得更近了。他一抬眼便避无可避地对上克罗斯的视线，克罗斯的眼里除了柔和的笑意之外还有一点什么，在酒吧里的黄灯下像是湖水般漾着粼粼的波光。

他猜克罗斯是想吻他。

罗伊斯脑中忽然闪过这个念头，这让他一下子紧张起来，心脏在发烫的胸腔里跳得飞快，他忍不住一手紧紧抓着吧台桌沿，仿佛那是唯一能不让自己溺毙在这种强烈感情里的救命稻草，连呼吸都下意识地克制着。

罗伊斯没有溺毙，当然没有，因为他放在桌上的黄油啤酒在克罗斯靠到他面前时先一步被翻倒，淋了罗伊斯一身。

“哇！抱歉抱歉！我走过来没当心……”从身后撞了罗伊斯一下导致他的酒杯被翻倒的罪魁祸首匆匆忙忙地将酒杯扶正，可惜已经太迟，里头半满的黄油啤酒全潵到罗伊斯身上，很是狼狈。克罗斯立刻从高脚椅上站起身，扶着罗伊斯的手臂掏出魔杖打算给他清理。

“诶，Toni？这么巧？”罗伊斯听见那个撞倒了他的啤酒的人在他身后说，他总觉得这声音有些熟悉，想回过头去看，然而克罗斯将他抓得太紧，他一时动不了。

“嗨，Sergio。”克罗斯草草地说，仍然皱着眉头聚精会神地挥着魔杖对付罗伊斯湿淋淋的长袍。

是拉莫斯。罗伊斯还是没看见人，但已经能确定身后那人是克罗斯的魁地奇队长，拉文克劳的击球手。

比起这个，罗伊斯更在意的是克罗斯好像一下子变得心情不太好。拉莫斯走到罗伊斯面前拍了拍他的肩膀又道歉了一次，接着提议要两人和他们坐到同一桌去，打算请他们喝一杯赔罪。

“不用了，”不知道为什么，克罗斯拒绝的声音听上去有些冷，“我们已经喝过一杯，马上要走了，改天吧。”

罗伊斯好奇地观察了半天，最后在拉莫斯离开后终于还是忍不住小声地问克罗斯：“我说……你和你们队长，呃，关系不好吗？”

“什么？”

克罗斯愣了一下，随即表情一言难尽地看向罗伊斯：“……没有，你想太多了。”说完，他像是想岔开话题似的，又和罗伊斯确认了一遍，“身上还有哪里没干吗？”

这让罗伊斯觉得有些好笑，他笑着摇摇头：“没有了，就半杯黄油啤酒罢了，你也太小题大做了。”

克罗斯撇撇嘴，不以为然地反驳：“外头很冷。”

罗伊斯还是觉得自己没想多，克罗斯方才面对拉莫斯时的表情简直像是拉莫斯曾经在训练时连续好几次用游走球把克罗斯打下扫帚似的。（罗伊斯又暗中望着拉莫斯的背影评估了一下，认为拉莫斯单从外表看上去也完全是有可能做出这种事的人。）

话说回来，刚才克罗斯到底是不是打算亲他啊？

离开三根扫帚之后他们又一起去逛了几家商店，然而两人都有些心不在焉，交谈少了很多，罗伊斯还是没弄清楚克罗斯刚才在酒吧里究竟打算做什么，他也想知道克罗斯现在到底在想些什么。

“那么，”当天傍晚，克罗斯在他们从霍格莫德村回到霍格沃茨后说，两人正站在分别通往格兰芬多和拉文克劳的走廊上，“下周见？”

“下周见。”罗伊斯非常努力想让自己的声音听起来轻快一些。

那天晚上罗伊斯躺在格兰芬多的寝室里辗转难眠，他还是觉得当时克罗斯在酒吧里是打算吻他的，然而在那之后克罗斯对此只字未提，让罗伊斯又拿不定主意了。

无论如何，我应该在回到学校前找机会亲他的，罗伊斯在床上翻来覆去懊恼地想。如果当时他能想到这点，现在大概也不用为此烦恼到睡不着觉了。

罗伊斯的烦恼并没有因为这天的结束而作结，这一年的圣诞节与往年不同，在圣诞夜当天有一场因应三强争霸赛而举行的圣诞舞会，这让所有四年级以上学生出没的地方都变得气氛十分诡异，走廊上成群结队咯咯笑的女孩们有愈来愈多的迹象，有些还会在男孩们经过时纷纷窃窃私语，让人不免更加神经紧绷了。

不就是个舞伴嘛，罗伊斯心想。他会这么抱怨并不是因为他已经有舞伴了，他当然知道自己最想和谁去，然而出于一点青春期男孩的自尊心，他总觉得既然第一次约会是自己开口邀约的，那么克罗斯应该主动来邀请自己去圣诞舞会－－如果克罗斯那天是真的想吻他，如果克罗斯真的也喜欢他的话。

从霍格莫德村回来之后过了两周，他和克罗斯在魔药学课上碰了两次面，然而两人不约而同地都没有提起圣诞舞会的事情，哪怕周围随时有人乐此不疲地热切讨论着，这在克罗斯和罗伊斯之间就好像只是个不存在的臆想一样。

罗伊斯有些挫败地把下巴抵在魔药学课本上，盯着克罗斯搅拌坩埚的动作，大概是盯的时间太长，克罗斯回过头来看见他怔怔地一动也不动，忍不住觉得好笑地走过来戳了下他的肩膀，逗他说话：“你在干嘛啊？”

在想你什么时候要邀请我，罗伊斯闷闷地想。“没什么。”

罗伊斯决定要是下周见面克罗斯还是没有提起舞伴的事情，他就要自己主动邀请克罗斯－－罗伊斯原本是这么打算的，直到隔天晚上他回到格兰芬多的公共休息室，看见自己的姐姐Yvonne坐在火炉前哭。

“男人都是混蛋，我还买了那么贵的礼服！”Yvonne抽抽噎噎地和罗伊斯抱怨，坐在她身边的朋友悄声透露，他姐姐的男朋友今天刚和她提了分手，还找了别的女孩一起去圣诞舞会。

“那……那不然你找别人一起去？我帮你问问？”罗伊斯一边拍着她的背安慰她，一边十分认真地替她想办法。

“我才不要，男人都是混蛋！”

这下罗伊斯也没辙了，别说他姐姐，他自己的舞伴也还没有着落。

Yvonne又断断续续地哭了一会，忽然像是想到什么似的，抬起头来没头没脑地问：“Marco，你的舞伴呢？”

罗伊斯愣了愣：“我还没……呃……”他自己都不知道该怎么解释自己的状态。

“那你跟我一起去。”

“我！？我不行！”

“有什么不行的？”

“……不是，姐弟做舞伴去参加舞会你不觉得奇怪吗？很奇怪吧！”

“总比找别的男人一起去好，我受够男人了。”Yvonne吸了吸鼻子，专断独行地站起身来宣布：“你要是找到其他舞伴我就不去了，你要是没有舞伴，就跟我一起去。”

行吧，往好处想，至少他不用再烦恼该怎么开口邀请克罗斯了，他总不能丢下自己的姐姐不管。

然而罗伊斯还是想知道克罗斯的安排，他甚至想过是不是克罗斯不打算留在学校过圣诞节，才会提也不提圣诞舞会的事情。

直到圣诞舞会当晚，罗伊斯总算得到了答案。

“Marco，”Yvonne踩着华尔兹的舞步悄声提醒他，“自然一点，你的表情太僵硬了，有点可怕。”

罗伊斯本人并不这么想。亲眼看到暗恋了大半年、一个月前还在约会里试图亲自己（至少罗伊斯相信）的对象找了别的女孩参加圣诞舞会，表情僵硬已经是罗伊斯能做到最好的程度了。

愈来愈多人走进舞池开始跳舞，大概是因为这样，在第二首舞曲开始时罗伊斯已经看不见克罗斯的身影了，然而克罗斯找了别人来参加圣诞舞会的事实还是像一颗沉甸甸的石头一样，在罗伊斯的胃里翻覆着下沉，落进了深不见底的海渊里。在勉强地陪Yvonne跳完第三支舞之后，她拉了一下罗伊斯的袖子，凑到他耳边体贴地说：“人太多了，我们出去坐一会。”

他们走到舞池外一张很大的圆桌边坐下，Yvonne因为刚刚跳的几支舞正觉得热得很，以一种罗伊斯自叹弗如的速度喝光了两杯黄油啤酒。

“看见你喜欢的女孩子了吗？”Yvonne给自己拿了第三杯黄油啤酒喝了一口，一边挑眉笑着问罗伊斯。

“……没有。”罗伊斯闷闷不乐地低头看着自己杯子里的橙汁。

Yvonne只当他是心口不一，继续乐呵呵地调侃他：“竞争很激烈的，看见喜欢的女孩子就要赶紧争取嘛。”

在Yvonne把第三杯黄油啤酒喝光之前，一个德姆斯特朗来的很高挑的男孩跑了过来，邀请她去跳舞。Yvonne转头看向罗伊斯时面色红扑扑的，不知道是不是因为黄油啤酒的缘故。

“去吧去吧。”罗伊斯摆了摆手，十分随意地笑着说。

他目送着Yvonne走进舞池，在收回视线时，他不经意地看见了一个意想不到的身影。

克罗斯正一个人坐在舞池彼端的另一张圆桌边，从罗伊斯的角度看不清楚他的表情，但罗伊斯总觉得他看上去不是兴致很高的样子。

罗伊斯努力想克制自己盯着对方看的欲望，然而总是过不了多久就忍不住要朝克罗斯的方向看一眼，已经过了三首曲子的时间了，Yvonne没有回来，克罗斯也还是一个人孤零零地坐着，这让罗伊斯心里泛起了一阵异样的酸疼，他自己都弄不清楚这是什么样的情绪。

简直像被下了爱情魔药，罗伊斯在心中直犯嘀咕。如果真是被下了爱情魔药说不定更好，那至少还有解药。

他心里实在乱得慌，宴会厅里的音乐也早就被换成电子舞曲，舞池里的人群跳得正起劲，闹哄哄地，以至于克罗斯走到他身边时多喊了他两声，他才终于如梦初醒似的抬起头来。

“看你在这里坐了一阵子了，你不跳舞？”

罗伊斯摇了摇头，困惑不解地看着克罗斯十分自在地在自己身边坐下，犹豫再三，还是没忍住开口问道：“……你的舞伴呢？”

克罗斯闻言，看着他笑了一下，好像很高兴罗伊斯这么问似的，朝舞池指了指：“在和Felix跳舞。”

“……啊？”

“本来就是Felix的女朋友。”克罗斯耸耸肩，无所谓地说，“今年魁地奇世界杯我们打赌，我输得太惨，还欠Felix一件事。Felix他女朋友想参加舞会，但他们俩才三年级，没法一起来参加，我把她带进来跳完第一支舞就交给Felix了。”

“……Felix的舞伴该不会也是你找来的？”

克罗斯点点头：“我们队的找球手，用我一整年的魔药学笔记换的。”

你们拉文克劳私底下的交易都太骯脏了！罗伊斯生气地想。

“要不是Felix的事情的话，”看他没反应，克罗斯沉默了一下，又用惯常音量不大却清晰的声音接着说，“我早就想好要找你一起来的。”

一瞬间，罗伊斯耳边震耳欲聋的音乐声全成了无关紧要的白噪音了。

“你干嘛不早说啊。”他闷闷地埋怨，觉得自己的脸肯定又变红了，靠，碰上克罗斯的好发症状。

“我还没有，呃，做好心理准备问你，”幸好克罗斯的脸也有些红了，这让罗伊斯自觉没那么难为情了，“我没办法约你，但又不想知道你会和谁来。”

罗伊斯懊恼地咒骂一声，把脸埋到手掌心里，但还是十分负责地解释清楚：“……Yvonne，我姐姐。”

“我知道。”克罗斯回答得很快。

罗伊斯听了，将脸慢慢地抬起来，下巴撑在手上歪着头看向克罗斯，促狭的笑意一点点地在他脸上浮现：“你还有什么不知道的吗？”

“有，”克罗斯很平静地坦诚，“我还不知道你喜不喜欢我。”

要不是他们还在人来人往的宴会厅里，罗伊斯可能已经跳起来抓着克罗斯大吼了，或是直接给他一个吻让他闭嘴。

这里人实在太多了，罗伊斯已经学到人多的地方绝不是什么办正事的好场所，因此他直接站起身来，拉着克罗斯快步往外头庭园的方向走。

“你以为我要是不喜欢你为什么要找你去约会！？”罗伊斯站在庭园的阶梯上气冲冲地质问。

克罗斯盯着他的脸看了两秒，又将目光移开，像是想盯着他看又舍不得的样子：“我当时还不知道你是不是我想的那个意思，”克罗斯停顿了一下，又接着补充，“我当然希望是，我喜欢你。”

大概就像此前自己有多么希望那天在酒吧里克罗斯是真的想吻他一样，罗伊斯心想，一颗心顿时柔软得像是早春初化的融雪，他已经知道答案了，因此没必要再多费唇舌确认，直接凑过去吻了克罗斯，早在一个月之前他就应该这么做了，天晓得他们为什么至今要这样浪费时间。


	4. 番外

四年级的圣诞舞会上，罗伊斯意外收获了一个男朋友，还是自己暗恋了大半年的对象。

在那之后，四年级的下学期他们就把当时霍格沃茨城堡内每一个能够躲起来偷偷亲热的场合都尝试了遍。无人的空教室、图书馆的禁书区、地下室故障的男厕……倒不是他们觉得两人交往的事情有多么见不得人，只是他们第一次聊起这件事时，各自想起自己身边狐群狗友们得起哄成什么样子，八成就连魔药学上课想继续同桌坐在一块都要不得安宁，便决定还是不说的好。

另一方面，两人都没有说出口的一点私心也是原因之一。绕了这么多弯路好不容易才追到手的男朋友，私底下单独相处时的模样是欢喜也好、害羞也罢，自己都还没看够呢，凭什么要在外头随便给人看见，光是想象都觉得亏大了。

在魔药学课上两人还是次次同桌坐在一块，表面上相处互动和从前没什么区别，只有彼此知道台面下是什么情况。克罗斯总喜欢抓紧各种时机偷偷地摸罗伊斯，就算只是顺着他的指缝轻轻蹭过也好，罗伊斯往往难免被他弄得面红耳赤，根本无心听课，最后仍会忍不住悄悄地伸手去拉克罗斯的手指。

礼尚往来。只有两人独处时可以毫无顾忌地一边抱着对方亲一边说喜欢，在人前的时候尽管男朋友就在身边也不好明目张胆地做些什么，只能用一点擦边的肢体接触无声地表达“我喜欢你”。

罗伊斯是这么想的，直到临近考试前焦头烂额地借来克罗斯的魔药学课本打算抱佛脚，看见一页页工整仔细的笔记字迹，顿时心里有些不是滋味了。他没想到他的男朋友还能这样一心多用，还是说自己根本就不足以让对方在课堂上分心？

“我觉得你不爱我。”罗伊斯闷闷地小声抱怨。

“啊？”克罗斯失笑，“课本都给你了，怎么还不爱你？”

“你更爱魔药学。”

虽然他们特意挑了个最不起眼的角落，然而考试前平日晚上图书馆里的人还是不少，克罗斯只能凑过去在罗伊斯耳边悄声地哄，只是努力忍着不笑出来的样子太明显，哄了两句见罗伊斯还是不理他，便在桌面下伸手轻轻捏他的腰，精准地对罗伊斯最敏感的那一点下手，弄得罗伊斯不自然地扭了一下，转过头来瞪他，克罗斯才顺着他的腰线安抚地摩挲。

这次罗伊斯没再躲，男朋友隔着长袍的抚摸让人很舒服，又透着一点难以满足的心痒，罗伊斯情不自禁地盯着克罗斯上扬的嘴唇，迫切地想得到更多的亲吻和抚摸。

总是这样，他们在霍格沃茨城堡里探寻各种能掩人耳目的角落，就算没有四处冒险的刺激催化，只是半夜躲在无人的男厕里接吻，时间一长，一开始单纯的嬉戏或是温存都总会演变为激烈的渴求，没完没了缠绵接吻的同时还要急切地隔着长袍去摸对方，像是要确认彼此的存在一样，摸着摸着就算只是抱着磨蹭几下都很容易蹭出火来。

青春期的男孩子本来就特别容易激动，一点刺激都受不了。在一开始他们连接吻都不懂、只知道毫无章法地啃嘴唇时，罗伊斯还着实为此烦恼了好几天。他太喜欢克罗斯了，导致两人亲热时起了反应都觉得有些可耻，幸好在长袍的掩饰之下他还能勉强地装作什么事也没有，回到寝室之后才敢一个人躺在床上磨磨蹭蹭地弄出来。

后来一次罗伊斯在半夜去找克罗斯时，差点没被走廊上的管理员给逮住，导致那晚克罗斯等了老半天才等来男朋友。

“抱歉抱歉，”罗伊斯习惯性地用气音说，“我刚刚在走廊上差点被发现——”

他话还没说完，克罗斯先迫不及待地吻了过来。克罗斯很少这么心急，今晚可能是等他等了太久，也有可能是这周两人各自有场魁地奇比赛，前几天都忙着训练抽不出时间来见面。

克罗斯按住他的后脑勺把他压在墙上吻，罗伊斯也很热情地搂着他，和他吻得难分难舍，双手很自然地探进他的长袍衣襟，一遍遍情难自控地在他光滑的肩颈处摸来摸去，克罗斯被他摸得呼吸逐渐急促起来，却还是压着他舍不得放开。

然后罗伊斯就感觉到有什么抵着自己的腿根。

那明显不是魔杖，罗伊斯自己有经验，马上就反应过来那是怎么一回事。他的动作因为走神而停顿了两秒，克罗斯用力地吮吻了一下他的唇瓣，这时才松手放开他，往后退了一步。

“还好你没被抓到，不然我就要在这里等到天亮了。”克罗斯笑着说，声音里还带着点微喘，话说完了又凑过来在他唇边亲了一下。

什么嘛。罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，他早该知道的，克罗斯表现出来的样子特别特别具有欺骗性。他之前只顾着为自己的反应难为情，完全没想到克罗斯不过也只是个和自己同龄的男孩子——说得精确一点，他还比克罗斯大了半岁呢。

克罗斯和自己有一样的反应，只是抱着亲上几下就能勃起。光是发现这一点就让罗伊斯心中情绪翻涌，胸口满满涨涨的都要溢出来。很难说明白那是怎么样的感觉，意识到男朋友因为自己起了反应而有些不好意思，却又难免窃喜，就算之前说了无数次“我喜欢你”、就算已经从无数的亲吻和拥抱中得知，身体的反应比什么都要诚实，和喜欢的人心意相通这件事比任何宝物都要珍贵。

不过那天晚上他们谁也没提起这事，迄今为止他们亲热都只有亲吻和拥抱，最多遵循身体本能地隔着长袍磨蹭几下，就算两个人都想得不行，要再进一步做些什么总还是不好意思，觉得真的说出口好像就显得自己太贪心躁进。

接近考试的时候就代表天气也开始暖和起来，罗伊斯在图书馆成功克服了男朋友的干扰，好好复习了几章魔药学，在图书馆闭关时，小声和克罗斯提议晚上在天文塔上见面。

“为什么就一定得考试不可啊？”几个小时之后，罗伊斯躺在天文塔的顶层，把头枕在克罗斯的腿上抱怨，“外头天气这么好，还要把人关在图书馆里复习太不人道了吧。”

克罗斯一边玩他的头发，一边忍不住吐槽：“别说得好像天气不好的时候你就会乖乖复习了好吗。”

罗伊斯理直气壮得很：“不考试为什么还要复习？”

克罗斯被他颠三倒四的逻辑逗笑了，捏了捏他的脸：“我们明年就要考O.W.L了，你不认真点小心留级。”

罗伊斯直接把脸埋进了掌心，声音闷闷的：“明明还有一整年，你不要急着现在提醒我好不好……”

本来他们今晚见面就不是要说考试的事情，再聊下去就太扫兴了。克罗斯笑着拉拉他的手指，罗伊斯的手动了一下，露出一只眼睛来，还有些警惕地开口：“干嘛？”

“你一直躺着的话，我就不能亲你了。”

罗伊斯撇撇嘴，扬着下巴，作出一副拿他没办法的无奈表情，半坐起身，一手撑着地板凑过去和男朋友接吻。罗伊斯的舌头探进克罗斯的口腔去舔他，克罗斯就干脆勾着他和他唇舌纠缠，一径地愈吻愈投入，罗伊斯不自觉地往他怀里贴近，最后直接半靠在他的胸膛前捧着他的脸和他深吻，呼吸逐渐急促起来，两人的气息全然交杂在一起。

接近夏季，身上巫师袍的材质很薄，罗伊斯能感觉到克罗斯胸膛的热度熨贴着自己，暖得罗伊斯心尖都麻酥酥的，不安分地在他怀里开始乱摸一通，很满意能隔着薄薄的布料感受克罗斯的腰腹线条。克罗斯的手原本还覆在他接近臀部的后腰处又揉又捏，过了一会，忽然停了下来，有些不自在地往后挪动了一下。

罗伊斯靠得太近了，简直像是恨不得整个人揉进克罗斯怀里似的，克罗斯在绝大部分时间对于男朋友的热情都是乐意欢迎的，只是到了特定的某些时候，还是难免尴尬，甚至拿不定主意自己是希望罗伊斯放过自己别再靠近了，还是希望两人能就此融为一体不分开。

他们交往一个学期以来克罗斯都能掩饰得很好，只是今晚的罗伊斯不知为什么格外缠人，每一次他不动声色地想向后退开一些，坐在他腿间的罗伊斯总会恰好跟着动了动，反而靠得更近了，罗伊斯的大腿一次次无可避免地蹭过克罗斯勃起的前端，本来只是半勃的性器被他这么反复刺激，很快便硬得发疼，克罗斯再也不敢动了，只能放任自己不受控制的下身直挺挺地抵在罗伊斯的腿根处。

克罗斯有些绝望。

并不是说真的在一起时就满脑子想着那种事情，只是碰上了喜欢得不得了的人，过于贪恋彼此的碰触，再加上青春期躁动的荷尔蒙，这种反应顺理成章，根本无法避免。

罗伊斯和他吻够了，脑袋挨在他的肩窝处，安静地感受男朋友并不平稳的呼吸。克罗斯正庆幸对方总算甘愿消停了，没想到罗伊斯又一时兴起，坐起身在他脸颊上落下一个响吻，臀部跟着顺势结结实实向后贴着克罗斯腿间的隆起。

“Marco，你……”克罗斯怀疑罗伊斯根本就感觉到了，索性自暴自弃地开口，“你不要再动了。”

“为什么？”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛看他，显得有几分无辜，无辜得过于刻意了。

克罗斯实在太熟悉他这个表情了，这下终于反应过来，一时气闷：“……你就是故意的。”

罗伊斯抿着嘴唇抬眼看他，算是默认了。难为情还是难为情的，只是克罗斯尴尬又困扰的模样多给了罗伊斯一些勇气。交往这几个月以来，罗伊斯知道男朋友表现出的慢热和稳重一部分是因为性格如此，另一部分是因为喜欢珍惜到了极致，难免成了有些不知所措的谨慎。

“有什么关系，没什么好害羞的。”罗伊斯细细碎碎地亲着他的下巴哄他，这话不知道是说给克罗斯还是说给自己听的，话一说完，便一鼓作气地转过身，和他面对面地跪在他腿间，有些紧张地伸手从克罗斯的长袍下摆探进去，摸到了他的裤头。

克罗斯明显比他还紧张，浑身僵硬，喉结上下动了一下，罗伊斯先摸到了他因为紧张和兴奋而绷紧的下腹，心里忐忑的同时又心软得要命，双手并用地拉开了他的裤链后探了进去，摸到了他又烫又硬的勃起，小心翼翼地将他轻轻握住，克罗斯这下终于没能忍住，闷哼了一声。

罗伊斯一开始的动作很轻，也许就手活而言，实在轻得过分了，然而克罗斯着迷地盯着他专心的表情，只觉得被下身传来的快感刺激得心脏都要跳出来了，长达数个月的性幻想成真的那一刻，他只觉得幻想比不上现实的万分之一。

克罗斯的眼神过于炙热，罗伊斯被他看得忍不住脸红了，感觉自己全身也燥热起来，他努力想集中精神帮克罗斯弄出来，克罗斯却在这时忽然一手覆上罗伊斯的腿间，甚至施力揉了一下。

“你也硬了。”克罗斯的声音有些哑，呼吸声渐重，“把裤子脱了坐过来好不好？”

罗伊斯觉得自己的大脑停摆了，克罗斯好听的声音把他的理智搅得糊里糊涂，他根本没有理由拒绝。

两人手忙脚乱地把各自的裤子脱了，罗伊斯这回跨坐在他双腿之间，勃起的下身和克罗斯的性器毫无保留地紧贴在一块，让克罗斯的手能把两根硬得挺翘的器官一起圈在手里，罗伊斯立刻就受不了地呻吟出声，叫出声后又随即觉得丢脸，只能咬紧下唇看向克罗斯，眼神里同时混杂着羞耻和期待。

克罗斯方才被他握着撸了一会，已经无法再满足于浅尝辄止，亲了他一下便施力套弄起来，带着一点力度上上下下地按压，让两人的硬挺的性器在手里抵着彼此摩擦。

一上来就是这种强烈的刺激对于罗伊斯而言实在太过了，克罗斯的手指修长好看，罗伊斯想起自己曾经无数次在魔药学课上盯着克罗斯仔细地处理魔药原料的模样，当时他只觉得克罗斯好看得不行，没想过有一天会这样亲身体会克罗斯的手指有多么巧妙。

罗伊斯被他弄得浑身发抖，阴茎被人握在手里仔细照顾的火热快感让他无法抗拒，却不敢再看两人下身那过度淫靡的景况，只能将脸埋到克罗斯肩窝里不断急促地喘息。这下克罗斯是完全看不见他的表情了，只听得见他没能忍住的低哼声和呻吟声断断续续地从耳边传来，听得克罗斯心痒难耐，忍不住低头细细地吻他的耳廓和颈侧，想听他说话：“舒服吗？”

罗伊斯被他这么问，开口也不是，不开口也不是，心急得只能抬起头求助地看他，呼吸乱得要命。

克罗斯又亲了亲他，因为多年魁地奇训练而带着薄茧的拇指指腹刻意碾过罗伊斯的阴茎前端，抵着顶端渗出前液的小孔摩擦，弄得罗伊斯不由得叫出声来：“呜……你别……”

“舒服的话让我听你的声音好不好？”克罗斯进一步开口央求，又拉着他的一手去摸自己的下身，“你也摸摸……没什么好害羞的。”

克罗斯这下拿罗伊斯方才说过的话来哄他，根本不给他拒绝的余地，罗伊斯有些不知所措，克罗斯也没再说什么，握着他爱抚的动作加快了速度，罗伊斯的意识被下身传来的快感冲得一片空白，只能惶急地学着他的动作去套弄克罗斯的性器，克罗斯奖励地不断吻他，连带地让罗伊斯原本压抑在喉头的呻吟再也藏不住。

两人就这么一边接吻，一边抚弄对方的性器，对于初次经历性事的青少年而言，光是男朋友的手就足够令人兴奋得气血上涌，自己都不知道的敏感点像是在对方手里才被激活了一样，带来难以想象的激烈快感。罗伊斯被克罗斯摸得双腿腿根紧绷着抖得厉害，克罗斯猜他是快要高潮了，手上的力道更大了，甚至一手还向下揉弄他涨大的囊袋，罗伊斯猝不及防，一下子被刺激得呜咽一声，在他手里射了出来。

罗伊斯浑身瘫软下来，靠在克罗斯怀里大口大口地喘息，嘴唇早就被吻得肿了，腿间的阴茎上还残留着自己刚射出来的白浊精液。克罗斯看见他这个模样，再也忍不住，握着自己的性器抵着罗伊斯的大腿狠狠磨擦了几下，终于悉数射在罗伊斯的腿间，把那处弄得更加一片狼籍了。

高潮之后两人相拥着坐在原地待了一会，一时都有些恍惚地说不出话来，直到一阵夜风拂过，罗伊斯哆嗦了一下，才总算回过神来。

“冷吗？”克罗斯亲了亲他的脸问。

“有一点。”罗伊斯说，想拿裤子穿上时才后知后觉地意识到自己腿间黏黏糊糊的都是两人射过的精液。天文塔上没什么东西能擦，他试图用手抹掉，没想到量多得吓人。

克罗斯看了，倒是很爽快地直接用自己的长袍衣摆给他擦了，罗伊斯有些心情复杂：“……你这样回去还得自己洗衣服。”

“反正本来就得洗。”克罗斯不以为意，何况此刻罗伊斯腿间斑斑驳驳的精液痕迹让他看了心情很好，特别是有几道白浊的痕迹还顺着罗伊斯的大腿向下流到地上，克罗斯的占有欲被满足到了极致，自然不会介意这种枝微末节。

只是在天文塔上做爱乍听上去浪漫，实际上还是挺不方便的，克罗斯心想。

罗伊斯正背对着他一边慢吞吞地穿上裤子，一边喊他：“等到考完试，我们放假回家……嗯……”

克罗斯等了半天也没等到下文，疑惑地看着他。罗伊斯犹豫了几秒，还是觉得不好意思开口，索性换了个说法：“这次放假我会给你写信的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结果超字数了，来不及真的尝到禁果诶……有缘下次见叭


End file.
